


Breaking A Rule

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bruising, Business Man Derek Hale, Cock Ring, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dildo Gag, Dirty Talk, Gag, Humiliation kink, M/M, Manhandling, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strength Kink, Verbal Humiliation, light kitten play, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on tumblr wanted: Hiya! Please with sugar on top write a Sterek fic where derek is a business man and Stiles is a horny cockslut that sends Derek nudes while at work and Derek is pent up and punishes him when he gets home. Daddy Kink, Manhandling, Strength Kink, Bruises, Spanking, Rough Sex, Orgasm Denial, mentions of kittenplay?, verbal humiliation, gags! Tanks be safe and healthy
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 417





	Breaking A Rule

Derek leaned against the elevator wall as it rose to the penthouse floor where Stiles was no doubt waiting for him. Derek swiped his thumb over the screen of his phone and the latest photo the younger man had sent him appeared. Derek absently palmed the bugle in his dress pants, glad he was alone in the elevator as he stared at the younger man in the photo. 

Stiles’ was naked and twisting his tongue around a lollipop, his long fingers were curled around his cock the photo had been taken during mid stroke and his face was flushed with pleasure. Derek had received this one and many other seductive photos throughout his day, causing him issues that needed to be resolved before he could properly hold a meeting with his clients. 

Derek shoved his phone away as the doors dinged open and he quickly moved down the hallway to the door of his and Stiles condo. Stiles needed to be reminded of his place and the rule Derek had about seductive photos while he was at work. It was very unprofessional to jerk off in the office bathrooms after all. 

“Welcome home Daddy,” Stiles purred as he plastered himself to Derek once the older man had entered the condo with the door firmly locked behind him. 

“Someone was a bad little kitten while I was at work.” Derek purred back as he grabbed Stiles’ thin hips, noticing how Stiles was already grinding on him and was still in that damn dress shirt.

“I couldn’t help myself, Daddy,” Stiles whined as he kissed at Derek’s jawline. 

“Couldn’t help yourself huh?” Derek hummed as he allowed the kisses before he roughly spanked Stiles ass. Stiles gasped and clutched at the lapels of the older man’s suit jacket. 

“You know my rules yet you broke them because you couldn’t help yourself. Does my slut know what is going to happen next?” Derek rumbled as he walked Stiles backwards until they were in the living room. Stile whined as Derek twisted him around and bent him forcefully over the arm of the couch. 

“Naughty slut’s get punished.” Derek pushed the dress shirt up to expose Stiles’ plump, pale ass completely. 

“Daddy!” Stiles squealed as the older man spanked his ass again, a pink hue already beginning to form on his skin. Derek stilled Stiles’ wiggling with his other hand on the middle of Stiles’ back to hold him in place as he swung his hand down again. The crack of skin on skin echoed in the condo followed by another squeal from the younger man. 

“You brought this on yourself kitten,” Derek reminded as he set a steady pace of powerful spanks, spreading them out until every inch of Stiles’ ass was glowing red. 

“Please Daddy, please I’m sorry!” Stiles hiccupped as his body shook and legs straining to keep himself up on his tiptoes. 

“I know you are Kitten, if you just followed my rules then Daddy wouldn’t have to punish you.” Derek crooned as he landed another hard spank over both cheeks before stopping when Stiles nodded as he gasped wetly for breath. 

“I’ll obey you, Daddy, I promise!” Stiles swore as Derek easily lifted off of the arm of the couch and used his thumbs to brush away the few tears that had escaped. 

“I know kitten,” Derek crooned and Stiles gave him a watery smile as he butted his head against Derek’s. 

“You took your punishment well kitten, but you see… Sending all those slutty pictures, they worked Daddy up.” Derek purred as he pressed the bulge in his pants against Stiles’ ass earning a whimper. 

“So you’re going to be a good kitten and help Daddy out, right?” Derek kept his voice sweet even as Stiles nodded desperately, his little cock hard and dripping between his shaking thighs. 

“Daddy’s clients today talked a lot, so much kitten. Right now I think I just need some quiet. Be a good boy for Daddy and pick out your favourite gag and position yourself however you’d like on the bed.” Derek patted Stiles’ cheek and watched as Stiles stumbled towards the master bedroom, his reddened ass bouncing with each step he took and Derek couldn’t help but rub at his erection again. 

Derek got a cup of water and took his time drinking it, knowing that Stiles liked to wiggle and squirm about before deciding on the best position. Derek washed out his cup before finally heading to the bedroom, waiting was hell on him but it was always worth it. 

Stiles had chosen a black panel gag that Derek knew had a dildo attachment and from the bulge, in his throat, Derek knew that Stiles had attached it. Derek did love to keep the younger man’s mouth filled and put to use whenever possible. Stiles was on his knees, his spanked red ass was angled up invitingly and Stiles had managed to cuff himself to the headboard he was holding onto. 

Derek grinned as he stripped out of his clothes when he caught sight of a black cock ring sitting snugly at the base of Stiles’ erection. His kitten was trying to get back on his good side and it was adorable. 

“Look at you,” Derek commented as he stroked his cock, watching as Stiles’ shoulders tensed as he fought not to look back at the older man. 

“Such a slut, presenting yourself to Daddy like this. Eager and so oh willing to let me do whatever the fuck I want to you,” Derek grabbed a bottle of lube and lazily slicked up his cock as he moved closer to the bed. He noticed how Stiles’ fingers curled against the headboard tighter and he knew his words were affecting the younger man like they always did. 

“You’re Daddy’s little slut aren’t you kitten?” Derek settled on his knees behind Stiles’ offered ass and tapped the large head of his cock against Stiles’ pink hole. 

Stiles made a muffled noise behind the gag as he nodded quickly. Derek grinned as he roughly grabbed Stiles’ red ass cheeks, drinking in the muffled whine Stiles gave before it turned into a muffled cry as Derek slotted his thick cock into the younger man’s hole swiftly. 

Derek moved his hands to grip Stiles’ hips and used them as handholds to yank Stiles back to meet each of his thrusts. He moaned in pure pleasure each time his cock sank back into the younger man’s tight, hot channel. Stiles’ back was arched and he was making constant muffled noises around the gag in his mouth, his cock leaking even with the cock ring still in its place. 

“Watching your ass bounce each time your greedy fuck hole swallows my cock is hot as hell kitten.” Derek panted out as he watched each bounce of those cheeks he had turned red as Stiles clenched around him at the filthy words. 

“If I could get away with keeping you stuffed full of my cock I would keep you at my side as my perfect little cock sleeve.” Derek groaned out as his cock throbbed at the mere idea and the way Stiles rocked back to meet his cock at the image his words painted. 

“That’s it kitten, ride Daddy’s thick cock.” Derek encouraged as he stilled, content to watch Stiles fuck himself backward onto Derek’s cock. Stiles gave a muffled noise again as he squeezed around Derek tightly and Derek couldn’t help himself as he came. 

Derek moaned out his climax as he spilled his cum deep into the younger man’s ass, filling him up so much that some began to leak out around Derek’s cock. 

Derek gave a contented sigh as he slowly pulled out of the younger man’s now cum-filled hole. He reached around and unlocked the cuffs, bundling Stiles’ trembling body against his.

“You made Daddy feel so good kitten, now let’s both try to get some sleep hm?” Derek crooned as he spooned the still gagged man, sliding his spent cock between Stiles’ thighs and up against Stiles’ still hard cock. 

Stiles realized what was going on, he was still being punished for breaking one of Derek’s rules so he sucked hard at the dildo in his mouth and settled down onto the bed to get some rest in the best way he could with his cock aching against the cock ring. Derek knew best after all and if he was good then his Daddy would reward him with a mind-blowing orgasm, he just had to earn it first.


End file.
